


你屏我、如果你屏到我

by sayayayuu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: *有能力AU。写手E ×管理/读者C。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	你屏我、如果你屏到我

傍晚，Erik下班后来到时常光顾的咖啡馆，打开笔记本，面对屏幕，暝想。故事的结尾早在他连载第一卷之前、撰写整个系列大纲的时候就已敲定。但通往结局的每一步，他都要无比细心地构筑。  
Erik Lehnsherr是一名普通的办公室职员，同时也是一位具有磁控能力的变种人。除此之外，他还是一名写手。最后一条他周围的任何人都不知道。因为他们眼中的Erik Lehnsherr是个一丝不苟到刻板、缺少正常情感、几乎没有工作以外交际的人。写作？除非告诉他们Erik撰写的是数控机床一类的操作手册，否则恐怕没人相信。当然，Erik从来没有让他们知道这一点、或是就此交流的愿望。

已经是晚间饭点，咖啡馆里的人略少了些。外面的街灯陆续亮起，Erik的思路也随之打开。伴着耳机里的旋律，他畅快地敲击键盘。等他结束键盘与音乐的合奏，已经过去近三小时。加上早先的存稿，今晚可以发新的试读章节了。  
Erik从来都是先写大纲，再根据大纲比较随性地拓展情节。这让他的故事发展相对灵活，但也会遇到随性埋的线过多导致后期回收困难的问题。这在他耗费时间和心血最多的这个系列上体现尤为明显。

等Erik回到家修改和调整完，上传并点下发布，时间已近午夜。他靠在转椅上伸了个懒腰，  
很快网站的消息提示就不断增加。毕竟他上一次发布这一卷的试读章节已是一年前。他决定起身冲个澡再回来看读者们的评论。  
而当他浑身舒爽、再次坐下点开消息时，最上面的四条是同样的内容：

“系统消息：尊敬的用户，您好！博客xxxxxxx中的文字【水与木之歌】卷六-是禾日POV…存在违规内容，已被屏蔽，请点此申请解屏。”

What？Erik感到疑惑，他更新的内容看起来没有任何问题。他自己又读了几遍，不认为这一章有影射现实中的一些敏感话题，也不存在暴力和色情内容。Erik点击申请解屏。  
很快新的通知来了。

“系统消息：博客xxxxxxx中的文字【水与木之歌】卷六-是禾日POV…解屏申请被驳回，如有疑问请联系在线客服。”“拒绝解屏！解屏申请被驳回，若有疑问可联系在线客服进行申诉。”

Erik点进申诉选择人工客服。对方的回复：政治敏感。  
他感到莫名奇妙。这一章节里的描写基本是几个阵营的博弈以及人物互动，根本就上升不到那样的现实高度。  
事实上他以前也遇到过这种事，发布文章被提示存在敏感词要求修改，或者和此次一样被屏蔽。但这种事已经很久没发生过。今晚的这一更被屏蔽着实令他难以理解。

他特地用这个平台所属集团网站的词汇检测器又检查了一遍，没有敏感内容。但Erik不想费时间再被屏蔽一次。把正文内容导出成图片发布别的网站。再做两个超链接。  
这一回总算发布成功了。

“刚一刷就没了我还以为是幻觉”、“我看完退出来发现没了”……Erik看着新涌出来的评论不禁苦笑。他浏览了一会儿别的网页，回来看了看自己的文章还健在，便放下心躺进床里。

第二天他早早醒来，摸起床头的手机准备看看那些讨论情节的评论。  
“系统消息：尊敬的用户，您好！博客xxxxxxx中的文字【水与木之歌】卷六-是禾日POV…存在违规内容，已被屏蔽，请点此申请解屏。”

WTF？？  
Erik再次重新发布，这回他把链接放到了评论里。  
于是接下来的几小时上演了一场他不断粘贴链接和系统不断抽掉他链接的拉锯战。  
别管到底是哪种姿势发评论链接奏效、总之最后系统似乎是老实了。

Erik感到有些乏力。他草草吃了点东西，又写了一整个白天。  
晚饭，他决定出门去咖啡馆吃顿简餐。进去坐下后他打开手机，发现自己的连载平台上收到了新的聊天消息。

\--与Prof. X的聊天--  
Prof. X：  
“你好，我的朋友。关于你的文章被屏蔽的事。”  
“我很抱歉。最近变种人和普通人类关系紧张，游行抗议活动很多，所以网站的审核比平常严格。”

Magneto：  
“你是昨晚的客服？”

Prof. X：  
“是的。我很抱歉。”

Magneto：  
“言论控制我并非完全不能理解。但我的文章里并没有和近来敏感话题有关的内容，更不存在这类违规。你们这样审核是不是太过了？”

Prof. X：  
“这个……对我们的要求是一旦判定出违规，就只能……”

Magneto：  
“那么要你们人工客服是做什么的呢？”

Prof. X：  
“我真的非常抱歉。你的文章我给我们审核小组的组长也看过，他认为不合适，建议你修改。所以我不能给你解屏。”

Magneto：  
“你们真的有认真阅读过我的文章吗？一部奇幻作品，架空的世界观，你们真的认为我在影射变种人？”  
“你不觉得你们这样的行为是在赶走作者吗？”

Prof. X：  
“……请不要这样，我必须按照规定操作。事实上，我一直都在追您这个系列的连载。只是系统和审核标准真的不是我可以决定的TAT希望您可以谅解。我非常，非常非常抱歉。”

Magneto：  
“我很怀疑。”  
“你们这样做很不负责任。而且不是一次两次了。”

Prof. X：  
“你第一次被屏蔽，是更新到甜嘴夫拉一长矛刺穿绿手米罗的喉咙之后。你当时申请解屏，很快客服帮你解了，因为这些都是服务情节而非纯粹的暴力血腥。而且那次被屏蔽是有人恶意举报。”  
“第二次是臭名昭著的‘DER Wedding’一章，被屏蔽的理由是暴力血腥。但最后审核管理小组还是帮你恢复了。我的七神啊，那一章让我从此对你又爱又恨。你可真残忍。”  
“第三次是昂莱克自立塔波阿斯王恢复奴隶制，但奴隶和奴隶主身份直接对调，之前幸存下来的幼年奴隶主全部被阉割训练成新的垢无者。那次赶上变种人时代广场集会，被判定为政治敏感。但你最后还是用链接发了出来。”  
“第四次……”  
“我真的很喜欢水与木之歌。但我确实不握有对你每次触发系统机制后的生杀大权：(”

Magneto：  
“这真是令人吃惊。”

Prof. X：  
“所以，我不是没有看你的文章。而是我真的没有办法。尤其在现在这个紧张的大环境下。”

Magneto：  
“看来你的确没有说谎。”  
“你似乎对我每一次被屏蔽都很清楚。”

Prof. X：  
“欸？”

Magneto：  
“也许你可以早一点告诉我这些。这样我可能早就考虑换平台连载的事，或者说早一点下定决心。”

Prof. X：  
“不！请你不要离开。”

Magneto：  
“你们的审核判定机制实在令人捉摸不定，并且严重妨碍我们作者的正常创作更新。”

Prof. X：  
“请你别走。别抛弃你的读者。”

Magneto：  
“我相信真正的读者可以理解。”  
“还是说我换一个平台连载，你就不会继续看我的作品了？当然，这是你的自由。”

Prof. X：  
“不是那样。不会那样的。求你了，继续留在这里。”

Magneto：  
“其实你也不用过于自责，你也说了这不是你能决定的。令我失望的是你们平台、整个网站处理问题的方式。”

Prof. X：  
“可是你的第一部作品就是在这里开始连载的。”  
“你连载木水与木之歌卷一的时候，还没从学校毕业。”  
“我每次在图书馆看到你对着笔记本，就知道又可以期待你的更新了。”

Magneto：  
“你在说什么？”

Prof. X：  
“为了你我才跑来这该死的网站做审核管理员！甚至占据了我以前做实验的时间！还有现在的！”  
“听说你毕业后在基诺莎定居，我也跟着搬了过去。而基诺莎这么大，我他妈根本不知道你他妈到底在哪！”  
“网站三天两头发病我也很难受！为了保你的链接我已经焦头烂额！”  
“现在你又要抛弃这一切！”  
“又要抛弃我！”  
“就像当年，毕业前在象棋俱乐部，你下完那一局就无视我直接走掉！”  
“你抛弃了我！”

与此同时，Erik听到后方某个位置传来同样地一句话。一个男人的声音愤怒地喊道：“你抛弃了我！”他转过头，看见声音的来源正站在一张桌子边，显然发现自己的行为打扰到了店里的其他人，那个男人向周围道歉后坐回了座位。  
Erik起身向那个男人走去，对方似乎感应到了什么，身体颤抖了一下，接着转过身、以一种难以置信地眼神看向Erik。一只手还抓着只屏幕正亮着的手机。  
Erik打量起眼前的人，灰色的西装三件套显得有些老气。但棕色的短发衬着白皙的脸蛋和红红的嘴唇，还有那双湛蓝的眼睛，又好像在说它们的主人还很年轻。完全是他的类型。Erik不禁这样想着，视线停留在那双蓝眼睛上。隐隐约约觉得在哪里见过。而蓝眼睛的主人，此刻双手捂上了自己的嘴巴似乎还说了声“天哪”。

仿佛预见到对方想要逃离，Erik一把抓住男人的手将他拖到店外。当然，没忘记在桌上留下钱。用自己的能力。  
咖啡店一侧是一条僻静的小巷。Erik把男人往巷子里拖了几步，对方一直在骂骂咧咧试图挣开他。

“Professor X嗯？”Erik一个回转将男人顶在墙上，他要让这个惹他生气的人受到教训。“看起来我们还是同学？”  
男人可怜兮兮地看着他，小巷外街灯透过来的几缕光线下，那双眼睛显得越发无辜。“请你冷静下来，我的朋——”  
Erik直接咬上那张小嘴。因为太过用力，两人一起在墙上重重地磕了一下，当然，脑袋直接接触墙壁的那个男人比较惨一些。两人刚一稍稍分开，他就开始小声恳求，“别在这里……求你了。”  
无视对方的哀求，Erik又一次把他顶在墙上，一只手压制着对方不让他挣脱，另一只手摸上了他的后腰，舌尖疯狂地探索着对方的口腔。  
“别这样！”这回声音在Erik的脑中响起，于此同时他发现自己退到了对方两步开外——对方正在他面前大口地喘着气。  
“OCA2基因变异……”Erik突然冒出这么一句话。  
男人眼里好像快速闪过些什么。“你说什么？”  
“OCA2基因变异。”Erik直视着对方的眼睛，“你好像这么说过。我不确定——”  
男人嘲讽般的轻笑一声。“你当然不确定，你根本就没听我说话。”  
“那么你是那个管理员？”Erik一转话头。  
男人愤愤地回答。“是的。”  
“好，你跟我过来。”Erik又一次拖起对方疾走，直到走回公寓来到自家门前停下。

“你住这里？”被他拖回来的男人吸了一口气，“居然只隔了两个街区。”  
Erik领他进了门。两人喘着气瞪着对方。Erik说道，“你不给我解屏伤害了我，并且似乎不止一次了。我认为我有必要向你索取精神损失赔偿。”  
尴尬的沉默。

Erik把男人的外套一扯，而对方也扑跳上来扯他的衣服。伴随着骨碌碌的声响，男人马甲和衬衫的扣子被扯得四处蹦落。他们疯狂地亲吻彼此，在Erik的引导下踉跄地来到卧室，衣服扔了从门口扔了一地。Erik一把掀开被子压上男人。“Charles。”一个名字投射在Erik的脑海中。“Erik。”Erik顺着对方和他交流的方式在脑中回应。“我知道。”Charles继续在他的脑子里说道。Erik分开Charles的腿就俯下身去吻他已经硬起来的部位，一只手揉捏着Charles的乳尖，另一只手迫不及待地在他的臀缝里试探，手指往后穴里伸。里面已经有一些湿热。Charles被他弄得忍不住发出一点呻吟。Erik开始舔舐穴口周围，一只手换到Charles的阴茎上开始套弄，Charles的腿很自觉地分开挂在Erik腰上。Erik一边继续揉弄着坚挺的欲望，一边再次用手指探进后穴，又湿又热。他增加了一根手指慢慢试探，Charles不停地抓挠着他的胸口，脚后跟翘着他的屁股似乎在催促一般。Erik伸进第三根手指。

“你到底行不行啊？！”Charles突然发狠道，同时在Erik胸前抓出一道红印。“这是你自找的。”Erik直接顶了进去。Charles啊地叫了出来，后穴骤然收紧。Erik按住Charles的双手大力地开始挺动。Charles下意识地往后拱。Erik紧紧扣着他，低头咬了一口他的乳尖，接着吻上他的颈窝，最后舔开他的嘴唇。Charles放松了一些，Erik抬起他的脚踝，一口气顶到底。接着便是一次次抽送，一下下干得Charles几乎蹭到床头。Charles死死搂着Erik，在他后背上一通乱抓，喉咙到胸口一片潮红，脸上也开始泛出红晕。再快一点，深一点。再用力一点。他已经在界限的边缘。他的想法已经自行投射到了Erik的意识里，而他自己也使劲夹紧Erik，内壁不断收紧。Erik用身体回应了他的愿望。Charles的身体因为激烈的交合仿佛在抽搐一般。他只能死死盘住Erik的腰，那是欲望的洪流中唯一的浮木。

“还屏吗？”Erik在Charles耳边轻声嘶磨。“不是……不是我屏的。”Charles用破碎的声音勉强回应。“解不解屏？”“不解。”“解不解？”“不能解。”  
“好吧。”Erik做出宣判。不知从哪冒出来几块金属被塑成环条把Charles的手脚固定在床周，还有一根绕紧卡在了他的根部。Charles还没来得及阻止、事实上一瞬间他既恐惧又对接下来的事有一丝兴奋，Erik就又一次顶进他的身体。伴随着一次次冲撞带出的水声和囊袋拍打在穴口外围的声响，Charles终于控制不住地大叫，他想收紧但使不上力，想释放却力不从心。而这一切的罪魁祸首一边打桩机一般地几乎要把他撞碎，一边用手一圈圈地揉弄他的欲望。在达到顶峰的那一刻，禁锢他的环解开了。他的阴茎打了个颤随即射出一阵阵乳白。后穴里内壁则痉挛着，承受着Erik的释放。脑海里是雪白和漆黑的交错，还有时不时闪现的断片和破碎的星星。

Charles再度睁开眼，Erik俯下身吻他。他们在彼此的瞳孔里注视着对方的样子。  
“那一次我不是有意要不理你的。”Erik躺到一侧，搂起Charles。“啊？”Charles有些茫然。  
“毕业前，你第一次来象棋俱乐部，也是我最后一次去那儿。在那之前，我连载到甜嘴夫拉一长矛刺穿绿手米罗的喉咙，我们对决之后，我发现我的更新被屏蔽了急着赶回去重发。那是我第一次被屏蔽。”  
“哦。”Charles哼了一声。他突然扭过头看向Erik，“等等。”  
“嗯？”Erik看着Charles有点发红的下眼睑。“你射到里面了？你刚才射到里面了？”Charles扯着嘶哑的嗓音喊道。“……我会对你负责的。Lady？”Erik抬手抱起他进了浴室。  
清洗之前他们又来了一轮。大概。

Erik暂时继续在这个平台上连载。此后，他也时不时遇到被屏蔽的问题。Erik依然为此感到烦躁。但只要转身看看自己身旁的管理员……那就再忍一忍吧。Erik愤怒地想道。  
然后把他的管理员干了个爽。

Fin.


End file.
